


Pick You Apart

by HalfwayToHell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom!Jensen, J2, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Sex Toys, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own sex fantasies. Jensen's simply involve coils of rope, blindfolds, sex toys, and Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a Disclaimer: I am not a part of the BDSM community. Thus, I had to do some research in order to be sure as to not offend anyone who is truly involved in that community. If anyone does take offense, I promise it was not my intention!
> 
> I do accept prompts via my Tumblr account: http://hes-my-brother.tumblr.com/  
> I accept Wincest/J2/Swesson prompts; any and all kinks are accepted.

 

* * *

 

Darkness.

 

It is a sensation built on anticipation and fear and curiosity. A sensation that heights all other human senses--hearing, taste, touch, smell--it is a sensation in which having to rely on other bodily senses becomes crucial.

 

The scrape of rope on skin.

 

The blood pounding against eardrums.

 

The scent of earthy cologne.

 

The tang of anticipation on a tongue.

 

These were the sensations that were heightened for Jared as he knelt on the smooth wood beneath him. His arms were bound behind him and he was blind, his eyes covered by soft silk. Although he could not see, Jared had a basic sense of where he was--he was his own Jared-sized sun in the middle of Jensen’s universe.

 

The anticipation tasted of copper in his mouth and his tongue felt heavy as he waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

The suspense made his muscles tense. His breath quicken. His blood pound against his eardrums like relentless wave on a beaten rocky shore. A chill settled in from the waiting, making him shiver.

 

Then he felt the brush of nails between his shoulder blades, caressing the knobs in his spine. Blunt nails gave way to fingers as the hand traveled from the back of his neck and forward toward his ear. Fingertips brushed against the side of his jaw, a wisp against his flesh as the calloused fingers trailed down. The fingers stopped underneath his chin where they curled, tilting his head upward. A thumb rubbed slowly against his bottom lip and Jared’s mouth parted slightly.

 

Jensen’s thumb slipped passed his open mouth. Jared sucked, the taste of salt washing out the bitter copper of anticipation that had been on his tongue. He ran his tongue against the rough pad of Jensen’s thumb, the callouses scraping against the wet muscle.

 

Jensen removed his thumb from Jared’s mouth and brushed it against his lower lip again, a glossy film of saliva shining on his mouth.

 

“What is the safe word?” Jensen asked, his voice low.

 

Jared never doubted that Jensen would get too rough. Although Jensen enjoyed manhandling him and pushing him over the edge, he had never gone too far. Safety was a main priority for Jensen, as it should be for every Dom. Even when there were times that Jensen got a little rougher than normal, he was still always in control--always concerned about Jared’s safety and was always sure to put Jared first before himself.

 

“Dean,” breathed Jared.

 

“Good boy.”

  
He could hear the smile edging in his tone as Jensen’s hand fell away from his face.

 

There had only been one time that Jared had to use the safe word. It was when Jensen was first introducing him into the BDSM community and since he had always been curious, he wanted to try. Of course, Jensen--in all his precautioned glory--said that he would not blindfold him nor restrain him until Jared completely trusted him: trust being the number one bond between a Dom and a Sub.

 

So until then, they had casual sex until Jared had told him he felt he was ready. It was all baby steps at first. Jensen would tie one of his wrists to the bedpost but leave the other free. The one that was tied would be loose enough so that if Jared grew uncomfortable, he could slip free. After a while, they were able to build it up to restraining him, although not completely.

 

The time in which Jared had used the safe word was during the first time they tried blindfolding him. It was not that Jared had not trusted Jensen--that was not it at all--it was his own personal anxiety that he had been battling with that had gotten in the way.

 

It was the realization that his complete and utter trust in Jensen is what pushed him to shove his anxiety away in order to overcome it. It had taken a little while but Jared was now able to be completely restrained without his anxiety wrestling itself in.

 

Jared was able to finally let go of all his worries and give the control over to Jensen--wholly and completely.

 

Jensen’s hand had returned but this time, he placed it behind Jared’s head, his fingers slipping into his silk strands. Something soft and wet touched his lips.

 

“Open your mouth, sweetheart.”

 

Jared did, allowing the flesh to slip in. Jensen’s thick cock was heavy on his tongue as Jared started to bob his head, taking his cock only half way before receding then returning in a fluid rhythm. Each time he moved back, he could feel Jensen’s hands on the back of his head gradually push forward, shortening the space in which Jared was allowed to move his head. Eventually, he could no longer push back but had to go forward.

 

Jared gagged slightly as he could feel Jensen’s cock hit the back of his throat.

 

“Breathe through your nose,” Jensen reminded him, not allowing him to jerk his head away.

 

He breathed through his nostrils as he was instructed, but that had only helped his gag reflex so much. The muscles in his throat fluttered around Jensen’s cock and he gagged again, tears stinging in his eyes. The tip of Jared’s nose eventually touched the light furl of Jensen’s pubic hair, but he still had not allowed him to release. Jared writhed slightly, his lungs begging for air.

 

“Take it,” Jensen growled, his fingers tight in Jared’s hair.

 

Tears stung in his eyes as he tried to keep himself from gagging, although that was the least of his worries. His lungs were burning, pleading for air. It felt like a long, oxygenless eternity before Jensen released his head.

 

Jared jerked back, Jensen’s cock falling from his mouth. He took in large gulps of air, sweet oxygen filling his lungs and he swallowed the buildup of saliva that had formed in his mouth. Jared could feel the spit slip down his chin when he had removed Jensen’s cock.  

  
“Good boy,” praised Jensen.

 

Still taking in deep breaths, Jared heard his feet against the wooden floor as he maneuvered around him, forcing him to hold his breath. He felt Jensen’s hand on the expansion of skin between his shoulder blades, his fingers splayed out.

 

Jensen pushed against his back, lowering the top half of his body to the floor. With his ass propped up in the air, Jared balanced his weight on his shoulder and his chest, his arms uselessly bound behind his back.

 

A gasp fell from his mouth as he felt the pad of one of Jensen’s fingers against his hole, massaging the muscles.

 

“Gonna have to open you up,” Jensen said aloud, more to himself than to him and Jared could hear a smirk in his voice. “Wouldn’t want to tear that pretty hole of yours, now would we?”

 

“No sir,” replied Jared in a huff of air, his words fumbling as the anticipation took hold of him again.

 

A hiccup came from Jared’s throat as he felt Jensen’s hands spreading his ass cheeks, which was quickly chased by a whimper when his tongue flicked out, brushing against his hole. Jared repositions himself, opening his legs wider for the other man but pulled knees in more to give Jensen better access.

 

“Good boy. Just giving it up to me so easily. I’m going to make you feel so good, sweetheart,” At that, a whimper came from Jared’s throat. “Just relax.”

 

It felt as though Jared’s heart was in his throat, pounding hard enough that it threatened to leap from his body. Jared bit down on his bottom lip when he felt Jensen’s tongue brushing around his hole, his teeth nipping and scraping over sensitive flesh.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jared hissed, his back bowing as Jensen sealed his mouth over his hole, pressing his tongue inside. “Jen.”

 

  
It took all of Jared’s strength not to grind his hips back on Jensen’s mouth as his tongue curled inside of his hole, flicking in and out. Between Jensen’s sinfully skilled tongue and his fingers working him open to the point in which his fingers were able to prod at the sensitive bud of nerves deep within his body, Jared was not sure how long he was going to last this way.

 

“I hope you don’t plan on coming just on my tongue, Jared,” Jensen began as he pulled back, causing Jared to whine. “Because the only way you’re going to come is on my cock. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes sir,” breathed Jared.

 

“Good.”

 

Jared laid on the floor, awaiting Jensen’s return. When he felt his hands against his ass once more, it caused Jared to jump, making the other chuckle. Jensen slipped three lube slicked fingers into Jared’s hole, working him open again. Huffs of air fell past Jared’s parted lips, soft moans coming from his throat.

 

“Breathe,” Jensen instructed.

 

Jared was unaware as to what Jensen was doing until he felt something slide inside of him, a long, high pitched whimper coming from him. It most certainly was not Jensen’s cock but it was cock shaped. Jensen grabbed the crisscrossed ropes in the middle of his spine and hauled him back, sinking his weight onto the dildo.

 

“Oh, _God,_ ” Jared moaned, his thighs shaking from being filled.

 

Jensen’s lips brushed against his ear, murmuring, “I want you to fuck yourself on it, but you better not come, baby boy, or else there will be consequences.”

 

Jared nodded, his bottom lip between his teeth. He started to roll his hips, grinding back on the rubber toy. Jared’s back was arched, his body pinned back by the hold Jensen still had on the ropes. The heat from Jensen’s own body was a reminder that he was kneeling behind him.

 

“There you go, baby. Nice and slow,” Jensen praised as Jared continued to grind back on the rubber cock, his mouth slack as whimpers came from him.

 

Jared was having a difficult time keeping his word that he would not come, but he was managing it well. Until Jensen decided to test him further.

 

He felt Jensen reached around and grip his cock and Jared gave a surprised yelp when he felt the oval shaped vibrator in Jensen’s hand press between his cock and the other man’s palm. Jared could feel an orgasm building and his head tossed back, his fingers twisting against the ropes around his wrist.

 

“Jen--” Jared breathed in a warning.

 

The other man quickly released his cock. Jared instantly stilled his hips, knowing better.

 

It became an endless cycle.

 

Each time he could feel his orgasm building and just before he was about to be pushed over the edge, he gave Jensen a warning, who delayed his orgasm. He was not sure how many times it happened--quite frankly, he lost count--but Jared’s body was shaking with the need to come.

 

“Please, sir,” Jared begged, tears of desperation stinging in his eyes. “ _Please_ can I come?”

 

Jensen brushed his lips against Jared’s neck, his teeth grazing along the strained vein there. “Mmm. But you beg so pretty,” Jensen mused, flicking his tongue out against the curve of Jared’s sweat slicked neck, eliciting a whimper.

 

 _“Please.”_ Jared was practically sobbing at this point, his muscles trembling so hard he could feel his bones rattle.

  
“Alright, sweetheart. Since you were being such a good boy, I’ll let you.”

 

A relieved hiccup bubbled in Jared’s throat as Jensen had him lay back onto the floor, his chest to the wood. Jensen removed the dildo from Jared’s hole. It was only a moment later when he felt Jensen’s lube slicked cock slide inside of him, causing him to moan low in his throat. 

 

With one hand gripped tightly onto Jared’s hip and the other grabbing onto the ropes around his wrists, Jensen began to thrust into him. His movements, at first, were slow and easy but as he started to build a rhythm, the became harder, each one eliciting a high pitched cry from Jared. 

 

Jensen draped himself over the man below him. His mouth kiss his flesh while his teeth scraped against his shoulder blades. Jensen marked him with his teeth and purpling bruises on his back, shoulder blades, and the side of his neck as he continued to pound mercilessly into him. 

 

Jared had not lasted long and he came with a cry followed by a lost moment of consciousness. It had only been a brief moment--or so he thought--but when he recomposed himself, Jensen was coming inside of him, hot liquid buried deep within him. 

 

“Fuck,” Jared breathed once Jensen had released him from the restraints and removed his blindfold.

 

“We just did,” replied Jensen with an amused chuckle.

  
Jared was far too exhausted to even roll his eyes at the other’s awful attempt at a joke.

 

* * *

 


End file.
